


Love B-Ai-tes

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Only a little bit though to help persuade Yusaku to let down his guard, Pet Names, Prostate Massage, Riding, Scratching, Texting, Unsafe Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, passing out after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Ai is a vampire on the prowl for a tasty midnight snack. Yusaku is in his sights. The rest goes as expected.





	Love B-Ai-tes

Ai has been alive for a few thousand years by now, he's got this vampire thing down. Charm a lady here, suck some blood there, then make for the hills the second things look a little hairy. He's so glad that enough of his people have stopped making it so obvious they exist, that the Vampire Hunters have almost disappeared. But he digresses, he's got other things to focus on than hunters tonight.

No, there's this adorable little human standing off in the corner, alone in a bar, drinking water and Ai wants him.

His eyes are like little emeralds, ready and willing to rip into his heart. His blue and pink hair paint a colourful picture against the blondes, brunettes and black-heads he's used to taking to bed, but somehow he disappears into the background. He's not wearing anything that appealing, just casual jeans and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up. But there's something about him that makes Ai know deep in his gut this has to be the human he feeds from tonight. His instincts have saved him and brought him many a good meal before, so he won't ignore them now.

So Ai strolls up to the stranger, smirking as he looks him up and down. The stranger doesn't seem to notice him until he's almost in front of him. His eyes widen as he puts his water down, looking around frantically. Probably for a friend or some reason why Ai would approach him. Cute.

Ai presses one hand to the wall next to the stranger's head and grins down at him, "What's a pretty thing like you hiding in the dark for, humm?"

The stranger swallows and Ai follows his bobbing Adam's apple. Ohhh, he's got a pretty neck and smells fantastic, like wisteria flowers and fresh grass. This is definitely a once in a one hundred years find, "What do you want?"

"Nothing malicious, I promise." Ai chuckles, leaning a little closer, pressing his hand to his elbow to the wall, "In fact, I'm interested in taking the prettiest person in the room home with me. Sound good?"

The stranger scowls and turns his head away, hissing like an angry cat, "I'd rather drown, thanks. Find someone else to bother."

"Ouch, harsh words for such a generous offer." Ai laughs, leaning back just a little, "I was a little rude though, not introducing myself. The name's Ai. What might your's be?"

It's not often his food fights back, falling for his charms rather quickly. But that's alright, Ai can tell this one is worth fighting for.

The stranger looks at him again, up and down, "You look like a vampire from an anime drama."

Ai laughs and grabs his cape, "Oh, you noticed? I'm so glad my hard work paid off."

The stranger groans, rolling his eyes and turning his head away. It gives Ai another chance to look at that pretty neck and lick his lips. He is getting this human's blood one way or another tonight. Perhaps he should use some of his more, interesting skills.

Ai gently takes the stranger's chin and leans towards him, making their eyes meet, "So, can I know the name of the most beautiful person in the bar? Or is that too much to ask?"

The stranger subtly swallows and Ai spends so long watching his neck, he almost misses it, "Yusaku. Fujiki Yusaku. Happy now?"

Ai chuckles and presses his other hand to the wall, boxing Yusaku in. Such a pretty name. He can't wait to say it. Yusaku is staring at him with wide eyes, the emeralds shining bright.

"Very happy. Thank you, Yusaku." Ai leans a little closer as his eyes glow yellow, "Will you consider my offer now?"

Yusaku gapes at him, but Ai can see the effect his powers are having on him. His tense shoulders are easing, his clench fists are relaxing. He swallows again, looking Ai up and down once more and Ai grins a little, showing off a fang.

"Fine." Yusaku finally spits, "I... I need to let my friend know first."

Ai chuckles and backs up a little, holding his hands up in surrender, "Sure thing, sweetheart. You won't regret it."

He winks and a pink blush appears over Yusaku's cheeks, dusting them an adorable shade that almost matches his hair. Cute little wisteria tree.

Yusaku pulls out a phone from his pocket, likely to text his friend. He grabs his water and finishes it off, then it buzzes again, likely a reply. Yusaku turns even brighter red and taps at it furiously, then shuts it. Ai giggles and offers his hand.

"Ready to go, Yusaku?" Ai winks.

Yusaku nods and takes his hand. Ai shivers at the warmth, sending tingles up and down his spine as they walk out the club into the cold night air. They get into Ai's car and he takes them to a hotel, just so Yusaku doesn't feel scared. He'd probably run away if he saw his castle, even if Ai's used a little bit of his charms to encourage Yusaku to agree. He's so jumpy, it's cute. But soon enough, they're checked in and it's just the two of them in a fairly decent room.

Yusaku has his hands in his pockets, trying to look cool, even though he's clearly a little nervous, "Okay, now what?"

Ai laughs and spins once, letting his cape go in a flurry. He picks Yusaku up as if he were a bride, making the human shout in surprise, wrapping his arms around his neck. Awwww.

"Now, we have a little fun." Ai grins at him, eyes shining a little.

The effect is immediate. Yusaku's nerves fall away just a little, his eyes fluttering as he leans forward, as if asking for a kiss. Ai grants him that, swallowing the little moan Yusaku makes like it's his last meal. He tastes delicious, his nerves apparent in his kiss, but he's not letting them stop him, giving as best as he's got. Ai admires determination like that. It's part of why he knew Yusaku had to be his meal.

Ai sits on the bed, keeping Yusaku in his lap as they continue to make out, popping the buttons on his shirt and pulling it down. Yusaku shivers and grinds against his pants, making Ai hiss and pull apart. The two are panting hard, taking the moment to catch their breath, looking each other up and down.

Yusaku tugs on Ai's shirt, groaning, "Get out of the fucking costume already, please."

Ai laughs at that, tapping Yusaku on the nose, "A little impatient, huh?"

Yusaku huffs and starts pulling at the buttons himself, leaving Ai without his cloak in seconds, hissing in frustration when the buttons refuse to budge. Ai coes at the little human, pulling his shirt off completely, pulling at the buttons on Yusaku's jeans.

Yusaku growls and swots at his hand, "For fuck's sake, why is this shirt not coming off?! You do it!"

"My, my, so brash, Yusaku." Ai hums, slipping his hands down Yusaku's pants.

Yusaku gasps, his jewel-like eyes turning a few shades darker. Beautiful.

"We've got all night, sweetheart. Enjoy the ride." Ai starts pumping Yusaku's cock, tugging and stroking.

Yusaku shouts, digging his nails into Ai's shoulders, bowing his head, bucking his hips like he doesn't know if he wants his hand to go away or keep jerking him off. It's adorable. Ai can't help but lick his lips, watching sweat run down Yusaku's neck, starting to pant himself. Should he bite when he cums in his pants, or should he save it until Ai has his cock inside Yusaku's ass?

POP!

Ai blinks, looking down. Yusaku somehow managed to unbutton his shirt and is tugging it off him, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his neck, suck and lick on it. Ai gasps, groaning as Yusaku laps at his neck, sucks in marks, runs his teeth along them. Ai pumps his fist harder and faster in retaliation, pulling Yusaku's jeans and pants down.

"I thought I was the vampire here, sweetheart." Ai has to laugh, swiping his thumb over Yusaku's head, rubbing the precum all over his cock, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted to suck my blood."

Yusaku groans and bites harder, harder than he ever has before.

Ai shouts, euphoria flooding him, making him squeeze Yusaku's cock more, jerk him harder, faster.

"AI!" Yusaku cums then and there, panting, heaving as he sits in his lap.

Ai grabs his hair and pulls back, ignoring Yusaku's adorable mewl and admiring the sight before him. Yusaku's almost naked, cum covering his stomach, eyes heavy as his chest heaves. His emerald eyes are darker, but they still shine, like little beacons in the night. Best of all, his neck is covered in little drops of sweat, bared for Ai to see, Ai to enjoy. He licks his lips in anticipation. He's going to eat well tonight.

"Aww, you're adorable, Yusaku." Ai giggles, using his free hand to pull Yusaku's jeans and briefs completely off.

Yusaku stares down at him in confusion, still panting, gasping, "Wha... what's so cute about me?"

Ai hums, letting his hair go, allowing Yusaku to lift his head, resting it against Ai's shoulder. Aww, poor thing is exhausted already. Too bad, Ai's just getting started.

"Your little noises, of course." Ai giggles and turns so Yusaku can rest on the bed, "I'll be back in a second."

Ai doesn't actually go anywhere, he just takes off his cloths, pulling his pants down, leaving a small pile of his stuff and Yusaku's at the foot of the bed. He pulls the lube he kept in his shirt pocket from that, then returns to the bed. Yusaku is just as he left him, staring at the ceiling like he just saw God. Cute.

"So, do you want to bottom or top?" Ai hums, waving the lube between his fingers.

Yusaku sits up a little, "I'm going to ride you."

Ai blinks for a moment.

Then it registers.

He grins, ohh fuck, he loves getting ridden, he's been stuck lately with nothing but pillow princess or brutes who want to fuck him, it's a little hard to eat like that, but he manages. Riding is definitely his favourite position for feeding, Yusaku really is a one in a hundred year find.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Do you want me to open you up, or would you rather do it yourself?" Ai chuckles, sitting so his back is to the pillows, his lap waiting for Yusaku to climb on when he's ready, "I'm clean by the way, but I'll wear a condom if you like."

Yusaku rolls over, forcing himself to his hands and knees. He shakes his head as he crawls towards him, climbing into his lap. Ai groans when that cute little ass rubs against his cock, aching for more.

"No condom. You can open me up." Yusaku settles his hands on his shoulders, leaning forward.

Ai grins at him, coats his fingers, "As you wish."

Then he starts running his finger around Yusaku's rim while kissing him. Yusaku groans into the kissing, tangling his fingers in Ai's hair, sucking on his tongue. Ai moans as well, pressing that first finger in, running his tongue over Yusaku's teeth. God, this little human tastes so good, he can't get enough, he wants it blood now.

"Ah!" Yusaku lets out a soft grunt that Ai swallows whole, pressing his finger deeper inside, rolling, twisting, until, "AI!"

Jackpot. Yusaku grinds on his finger, bucking his hips, chasing the pleasure. Ai gives it to him, massaging his prostate, running his second finger around his rim.

The second finger goes in without complaint as Yusaku digs his fingers in Ai's hair tighter, pulling him closer, pressing them chest to chest, one hand running down Ai's chest. Ai shivers in excitement, drinking in Yusaku's moans as that hand gets lower and lower until it's taking Ai's cock and jerking him off. Ai pulls back from the kiss, gasping, groaning, pressing the third finger in.

"AI!" Yusaku's shaking, the pleasure getting to him, far too quickly considering he's already cum.

Ai needs to get in there fast, "Think you're ready?"

Yusaku nods breathlessly, opening and closing his mouth like he's trying to find the words, but they just won't leave his throat. Ai coos and peppers his face with kisses, pulling Yusaku's hand off his cock and coating it with the left over lube. Yusaku rakes his fingers down Ai's back, groaning as Ai continues to use his own to press against his prostate. Little human is using his nails too, scratching up his back like some animal. Cute.

Finally, Ai pulls his fingers from Yusaku's ass and holds his hips, while Yusaku rests his hands on Ai's shoulders, the two of them heaving and panting as they look at each other. Yusaku swallows once and Ai licks his lips.

"Come on~" Yusaku whimpers, shaking his ass just a little.

Ai giggles, "As you request."

Then he slowly lowers Yusaku onto his cock, groaning when those tight walls clamp all around him. Yusaku shouts and rakes his nails down his back, scratching Ai up, repeating his name over and over and over. Poor dear's probably forgotten every other word in the language, haha. Cute. Ai is very good at sex though, so it's only expected. Finally, Yusaku bottoms out, Ai holding his lips in place, the two of them heaving as they adjust. God, Yusaku's just perfect.

Ai can't wait anymore.

He leans down and starts sucking a mark into Yusaku's neck, making Yusaku cry out and tangle his fingers in his hair. Yusaku hesitantly lifts himself up and then comes back down, leaving Ai and Yusaku gasping. Ai bucks up into Yusaku's ass, groaning as the scent of wisterias and fresh grass takes over his senses, begging him to just bite down already, to taste that delicious blood that's just waiting to be taken.

Who is Ai to deny his own nature?

So when Yusaku bucks again, tightening up around his cock, calling his name so cutely, Ai bites down. Hard.

"AI!" Yusaku shouts it like a prayer.

The first drop of blood hits his tongue and Ai is ravenous, fucking into Yusaku like a beast, drinking from the little holes he made, lapping and sucking at that delicious blood. It's like honey going down his throat, a rare delicacy, he just had to get past the angry bee first to get it. He drinks and drinks, sucking the blood. Yusaku keeps making these adorable little whimpers and cries, racking his nails through his hair, scratching Ai's head and back. It makes Ai purr, feeling almost like he's being encouraged, petted, told to drink as much as he wants. He's going to.

"More, more, Ai!" Yusaku sobs, tilting his head, "Fuck, I don't know what you're doing, but I want more, please, Ai!"

Ai could have burst out laughing then. Yusaku's so cute, he tastes so sweet and he doesn't even realize Ai's just sucking his blood, he's not doing anything special. But he listens to Yusaku, fucking into him, trying to hit his prostate, wrapping his hand around his cock. Yusaku screams again, calling his name, calling out to him. God, Ai can feel it too, he knows he's going to cum soon.

"Ai, come on, please, please!" Yusaku begs oh so sweetly, punching his shoulder, "Make me cum already, please!"

Ai pulls his fangs away to laugh, looking at the little human, licking his lips. He's dripping in sweat, he's this close to cuming, who is Ai to deny him?

"Okay then, Yusaku." Ai's eyes start to shine as he stares at Yusaku, "Cum."

Yusaku's eyes are widen and then he's cumming, screaming loudly, racking his nails down Ai's chest. Ai moans at the scratches and laps at Yusaku's neck, getting the last of the blood, sucking and licking at the wound until it closes. He can't have this little human get infected.

When Ai pulls back, Yusaku is almost asleep, falling onto his chest, heaving and gasping. He looks so cute, clinging to him like he's a life line, like Ai's the only thing keeping him okay. He can't blame him for wanting to sleep though.

So Ai has his eyes shine one more time as he takes Yusaku's chin, so their eyes meet, "Sleep. You'll wake up feeling better than ever, but you won't be able to remember my face or name too well. You'll decide you drank a little and that you'll never see me again. But that's okay."

Yusaku shakes his head weakly, "No, I..." He yawns, "I don't wanna forget."

Ai blinks in surprise. Humans can never resist by this point. This Yusaku Fujiki is something else.

In that case, Ai hums, eyes still alight, "Sleep, Yusaku. You'll feel better in the morning."

Yusaku's eyes flutter shut and he goes out like a light. Ai smiles.

He cleans Yusaku up, admiring the way his cum slips out of his ass before tucking him into bed. Ai grabs Yusaku’s phone and unlocks it, looking at his recent text messages.

Me: Takeru, some guy in a vampire costume wants to fuck me and I said yes, what do I do?

Takeru: Go get it, Yusaku! Have a great night, don’t let him take you anywhere weird though! Remember to call me if it turns south.

Me: Okay.

Ai grins and types his message.

Me: Hi, this is Yusaku’s date. He’s at the VRAINS Inn, fast asleep and his room is paid for until like, 11am tomorrow. Maybe get one of your non-hung over friends to pick him up tomorrow, because I gotta jet. Take care of him, he’s very tired! ;)

He sends it off, then gets dressed. He folds Yusaku’s cloths, leaving them on the nightstand where he’ll see them when he wakes up. Then as an after thought, Ai leaves a note on top with one of the napkins.

_ Sleep well, Yusaku, I had a wonderful night. You might wanna be out of here before 11am, that’s all I could get the room for sorry. Hope you have a wonderful life. _

_ -Love, the Vampire. _

Ai walks out of the hotel, whistling as he walks. God, Yusaku tasted delicious. Who knows if he’ll remember him, he probably won’t. Ai’s powers have never failed him before, but one things for sure.

If Ai ever gets a chance to have his blood again, he will. Yusaku is one in a hundred.


End file.
